Crimefighting On the Side
by fool-kitty
Summary: Because life just isn't fun without some imagination. Some of Dean's thoughts might help too. Some light swearing, nothing too bad.


_Summary: Because life just isn't fun without some imagination. Some of Dean's thoughts might help too._

_A/N: This was fun to write, but __it may seem a bit choppy. _

_Warnings: none that I can possibly think of_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to Supernatural or the eponymous crime-fighter mentioned._

* * *

"Dude," Dean speaks up with a chipper enthusiasm that puts Sam on edge, "you know what we are?"

Deciding to give his older brother a chance (and making sure that he was safe from any surprises), Sam decides to grace his brother with his full attention. "If I wanted to take a stab at it, I would say we're brothers."

Dean looks at Sam funny, a quick _what the hell_ expression before he focuses back on the road. "Nah, Sammy. That should be pretty obvious."

Sam scoffs at the strange person that is his older brother and then looks back out the window. "Then what are we?"

Sam can almost _hear_ Dean smile happily as he speaks. "We're crime-fighters, man! And we're pretty frickin' awesome." Sam decides to close his eyes and _pretend_ that he didn't just hear that, that it was all a strange hallucination he's seeing right now. Instead of the startling clarity of reality he wants to happen, he just happens to feel Dean's supposed 'light' punch on his shoulder.

"Dean," he looks back at his brother, now bobbing his head to the 'awesomeness' that he is. Probably the Metallica song he has blasting too. "Are you drunk?"

"What? No. Come on, enjoy it, man!" Dean turns the volume dial, the drums and guitars now blaring out the speakers. Dean is now air-drumming as much as he can while driving, which leads to a Sam now mildly worried about his life. "C'mon, Sammy, this is the life!"

Sam watches Dean make a fool of himself for a brief moment. Then Sam's lips curl up into a light smile. Dean is such a weirdo at times. "Well then, tell me, oh Mr. Superhero-"

"Crime-fighters, man!" Dean auto corrects and yells at the same time. Sam turns the volume back down to a reasonable level and Sam doesn't miss how Dean's slight frown before he turns his eyes back on the road. "Though if we were superheroes, then we're pretty messed up versions. Like…umm, Bizarro Superman."

"We're not crazy." Dean gives him a disbelieving look. "Alright, we're not _that_ crazy," he amends, "but where does the crime-fighting analogy work in? I mean, we're just hunters, man."

Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes before glancing at Sam. "Sammy, we are _the_ badass mofos of the U.S. here. I mean, we save people, kill some bad evil mojo, and we get some action on the side."

"Yeah, but we also deal with manipulative demons and angels, and not to mention the whole apocalypse on the horizon." Sam pauses, seeing Dean's jaw lock up and his eyes hardening into sharp emerald daggers. Sam always _did_ have to be the realist here. "I mean, we don't exactly lead the crime fighting life here, so how are we?"

At the light prodding and the hidden undertone of _stop thinking about what I said, I'm sorry about that_, Dean lightens up and then looks at Sammy.

"Dude, I'm Batman."

It takes a whole three minute wailing guitar solo to completely digest what he just said and even then, Sam is a bit…confused, to say the least. "Dude, you…we've established this when we were doing the rabbit foot thing."

"Ohh, Sammy boy, your memory is impeccable." Dean is now driving towards a town that they can see in the distance. "I mean, look at us! I'm Batman, the great guy who gets all the girls and save people. I feel like a badass. And my baby can be the Batmobile. You though..." he sucks in a breath, trying to figure out who his younger brother could be. "You can be Batgirl or maybe Alfred…nah. Alfred is badass and Batgirl…mmm."

"Dean, you're such a weirdo."

"You're a freak. Ah, but that's why we're brothers. Oh!" Dean snaps his fingers and then points at Sam's face. "Robin! My trusty, dorky, pain-in-the-neck sidekick. Dude, we're living a Batman life."

Dean and Sam both laugh together, enjoying the crazy scenario that the eldest brother just painted up in his imagination.

"Hey, man, at least we're not wearing tights, right?" Dean agrees with Sam on that point and then the rest of the way is all fun and laughs and teasing of how Robin is like Batman's bitch.

Sam fails to mention the tragedy that plays itself out almost daily in the life of Batman and Robin. Sam fails to say how Robin goes through three people with the same costumes and one dies. Dean doesn't speak about how Bruce Wayne lost his parents early on and the harrowing lifestyle of a broken man. Dean doesn't comment on the loneliness that stems from such a secret.

"Hey, Sam," Dean sees his little brother acknowledge him, "guess what?"

Sam still has that smile on his face as he speaks, "What, man?"

"I am the night!" Dean covers his mouth with one arm and pretends to swish a cape around.

The Impala purrs in response, seemingly satisfied with the situation. The pair laughs and enjoy the little moments they have together.


End file.
